In the insurance field, such as in the field of property/casualty insurance for businesses and consumers, agents work with the customer to identify insurance carriers and products of possible interest to the customer. The agent may logon, through an agency management computer system, sequentially to a web portal of each carrier of interest. The agent then keys in data concerning the customer and the requested coverage to each carrier through their respective portals. After receiving the data, each carrier may separately respond with a quote or with an indication that the carrier will not provide a quote. The carrier's system may find that the data provided is incomplete or inaccurate, and provide in response an error message, requiring the agent to re-enter the data, or to conduct follow up inquiries with the customer.
Multi-carrier websites receive data from agents and convey the data to multiple carriers, so that the customers may receive multiple quotes. The multi-carrier website determines the information that is provided to each carrier.